Beginning of the end
by ThunderBenderPrincess
Summary: For those who completed K.H 2 or are about to enter into K.H in K.H 2.Someone gives up their heart and ?Sora gets help from a bunch of friends.
1. Chapter 1

Another ending

Kingdom Hearts, along with Ansem the Wise's machine, exploded. A shower of hearts covered The World That Never Was. Dusk nobodies were jumping up reaching for their hearts. Those hearts that landed on the ground turned to heartless, and that was pretty close to all of them.

"My Kingdom Hearts...ruined." Xemnas said, staring at the giant heart in the sky. He than ran up to Sora. The next thing he knew he face down on the ground while Xemnas held the keyblade. He took out a black heart keychain and attached it. In a burst of light, the keyblde was turned into the one that "evil Riku" had in K.H 1. Riku helped Sora get up while the others watched in awe. Mickey ran up to try to hit Xemnas, but he effortlessly threw him back with the keyblade.

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy yelled simultaneously.

"Your heart as well as your friendshold great power. I need just one of them to restart my Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas said. He held up the keyblade to the sky. A light shot up to the giant hearts level. Then, many lights shot out all over the place. Five of those lights shot at Mickey's, Donald's, Goofy's, Riku's, and Sora's hearts. One shot at Beast, another shot at Hercules, and at Simba, and Jack, and Leon and Yuffie, and Pooh Bear, and Cloud, and Mulan, and Auron, and Captain Jack Sparrow, and Tron, and Alladin, and Queen Minnie. All those lights had the same purpose, to retrieve hearts.

"Sora. Riku." Mickey said "You've got to keep fighting , no matter what. Defeat Xemnas. Seal his Kingdom Hearts, forever."

"But,.. your majesty, what about you?" Sora asked.

"You and Riku are a great team, and Kairi can swing a keyblade as good as I can, mabye better." Mickey responded, closing his eyes.

"NO!" Donald said

"YOU CANN'T!" Goofy said

"Sora, tell Minnie I love her. Donald...Goofy...my dearest friends...goodbye." Mickey said. The light vanished and a heart flew out of his chest, as he fell to the ground, motionless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The lights had vanished and everyone recovered. All, except Mickey. He laid down on the ground, motionless. Meanwhile, back at Disney Castle, Minnie and Merlin recovered.

"Well I say, that was quite interesting. Minnie? Are you all right?" Merlin said. Minnie had a look of worry still.

"Even though the lights are gone, my heart still aches. Merlin, take me to Mickey." she asked. He did as she wished, and in a puff of smoke, they disappeared and reappeared in the world that never was where Sora and the others were standing over Mickey

"Sora, Donald Goofy, Where's...Mickey!" Minnie said, noticing Mickeys body. She ran over and started crying on it.

"He gave up his heart to save you and everybody else." Sora said

"He also wanted to make sure you knew that he loved you." Goofy said

"Who did this?" Minnie asked

"Xemnas needed one strong heart to solidify his kingdom hearts." Donald said

"All those beams of light were trying to take those hearts." Riku said

"Sora, Mickey wanted to give you this when it was time. He said you'll know when." Minnie said, giving sora a small, black orb. Sora took it and put it in his pocket, for safe keeping.

"Lets go. Minnie, look out for Mickey. He might become a heartless or a nobody. It's time we get his heart back." Sora said. They entered the doors to kingdom hearts that Xemnas took, and were ready for the fight of their lives. After fighting through his numerous obstacles and his many forms, they reached Xemnas. He was wearing armor and sitting on a throne.

"Xemnas! Give us back Mickeys heart!" Sora yelled

"Why would I give back to you what I need?" Xemnas asked

"Because, in taking one heart you've broken many others." Kairi said

"You simple fools, His heart is making this world, keeping it unsealed. Taking it away would destroy it and those in it." Xemnas said

"It's a risk worth taking to stop you from ruling all worlds." Riku said

"We'd rather die trying to save the worlds rather than let you rule them." Donald said

"If you think you can rule, you don't know anything. A king has to have a kind heart and you have no heart at all." Goofy said. Xemnas bellowed in a deep voice and swung his long sword. The force caused them all to crash against the wall. Every chance they got they hit him with all they've got. When he attacked, he used the weapons and attacks of those they already fought. Demyx' water forms, Xigbars laser weapons, Saix' weapon, and Axels, too. They all did their best to defeat Xemnas and stay alive. When someone has fallen, they were healed. Such actions weakened Xemnas. Finally, they won. His helmet was knocked off and he uttered his last words.

"If only I had a heart." he said, and he dissappeared. A black hole appeared and Pluto came out of it. While Goofy, Riku, and Donald Went through it, Sora heard a voice and so did Kairi.

"Namine?" said the voice. Sure enough, out of the hole came a girl with blonde hair and a white dress.

"Roxas? Is that you?" she said. Out of Soras body came a blonde haired boy with black and white clothes.

"Well you said, when we meet, I might not know it was you and you might not know it was me." he said. They stood next to each other.

"You two have to leave, now." Namine said. She went up to Kairi and shook her hand and dissappeared into her.

"Look alive!" Roxas said, as he was dissappearing into Sora. Then, the two saw why they had to leave, kingdom hearts was destroying itself. They went through the hole back to where Minnie was waiting. She was pacing and had a smile on her face when she saw Everyone.

"Sora," she said, "We have a bit of a situation." She pointed to a strange sight.

"Uh, is it me or is there double?" Goofy said. on opposite sides of the platform they were on sat two different Mickeys.

"I think the one on the left is his nobody and the one on his right is his heartless." Donald said. At closer inspection, they noticed the same eyes as Xemnas on Mickeys nobody, and his Heartless was entirely black With yellow eyes and black smoke all around him. They looked back at kingdom hearts and saw it was shaking. Sora pulled out the orb, which was now glowing and put it on his keyblade. The same lights appeared, but were bringing everybody there. Pooh Bear, Mulan, Yuna from the gullwings, Jack Sparrow, Pete from timeles river, Tron, Hayner, Ariel, Hercules, Simba, Aladdin, the beast, Auron, Leon, Jack Skellington, Cloud, and Tifa all appeared and were confused.

"Everyone! Hold a hand out to the giant heart in the sky!" Sora yelled. In the same order of appearenc they got their keyblades, Sweet Memory, Hidden Dragon, Gullwing, Follow the Wind, Monochrome, Photon Debugger, Oathkeeper, Mysterious Abyss, Hero's crest, Circle of Life, Wishing Lamp, Rumbling Rose, Guardian Soul, Sleeping Lion, Decisive Pumpkin, Oblivion, and Fenrir. Light shot out from all of them and were all aimed at the giant heart. They had much trouble sealing it. All of a sudden, out of Sora, Came roxas carrying in the Starseeker.

"Hey Roxas! Need help?" Came a voice from behind. It was Axel and he came carrying the Bond of Flame. None of them did help though. Things worked after a while, when Nobody and Heartless Mickey came with the Kingdom keys. The Keyblades dissappeared and everyone said their goodbyes to Sora and vanished as well. Kingdom hearts dissappeared and where it was, came a small heart that flew into Soras hands.Nobody and Heartless Mickey went up to him.

"Excuse me, but we need to know, who are we?" The nobody asked

"Here. Both of you grab this, then you'll know." Sora said. He held out their heart. They both grabbed it and in a flash of light, they were one. Then, one by one Riku, Kairi, and sora dissappeared back to their island.

"Wait! I cann't leave!" Sora said

"But you have to go back to your island, Sora." Goofy said

"We'll miss you." Donald said. The three gave each other e great big hug as Sora started to vanish.

"Sora, thank you for saving me." Mickey said. Sora dissappeared and appeared in the water by the island. Kair was there and so was Riku, but Kairi was on the beach. She reached out her hand for Soraand they both looked into their eyes with great Love. Later, Riku and Sora were sitting on their palm tree.

"Sora, I always wnated what you had. That's why I've always tried to be the best." Riku said

"Really?" Sora said, "Well, that's something we have in common."

The sun sets as Soras adventure finally comes to an end.


End file.
